Triangle of Love
by Lanah Adams
Summary: Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot! Lancelot is back and wants Gwen but Arthur loves Gwen also. Gwen must choose between the charming and handsome Arthur and the Handsome brave Lancelot!


Love Story (song by Taylor Swift)

Chapter 1

The Dream

I was having another one of my weird flashback dreams. These "dreams" have been coming on and on nonstop. It was me dressed up like I was someone from Shakespeare's time. I was standing on a balcony during the summer. I was breathing the air in and watching the sunset and then the scene changed, now I was in a ballroom in a fancy dress was flowing on the floor. It was tight on the top to the waist and then it was all flowing the waist down. It was beautiful and it was a cream color.

I was there with my friends laughing and having fun when I noticed someone emerging from the other couples. I wanted to see more of him but I heard my name being called and I woke up and saw my mother leaning over me with a worried expression.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked clueless.

" Were you having another dream?" She said hopeless. I nodded.

"What was happening to me?" I asked.

Every time I've been getting these dreams something would happen to me. One time I was wearing a dress and another time I was in the bathroom trying to curl my hair and when I woke up, my hand was on fire. I didn't feel the bun until I woke up. So my mom was taking me to a therapist and I was beginning to think that it wasn't helping. I was still having dreams and they make no sense.

"You about to get up and do something – I don't know what, but I stopped you before you could do anything."

"Thanks mom." I said. I was lying back down to go back to sleep, but I noticed mom wanted to day something more. "What?"

"Is anything working? The therapist?"

"I don't know mom, I'm asleep when this is happening. We're going to see him tomorrow and we'll tell him alright?" I said faintly.

"Alright; sweet dreams honey."

I fell right back into the dream and I saw me in the same dress and same friends only the man was getting closer I finally got a clear image of him. He was tall, mysterious. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was combed to one side and he had little side burns. He took my breath away, he asked me to dance. I only nodded as he chuckled.

Chapter 2

The first meeting

That morning, I went to my therapist Dr. O'Conner. He was middle-aged man and he looked like a monk to me. He had a bald spot in the middle of his head. My mother told him all about how he wasn't helping me at all and that I was still moving around at night. He recommended something that I was al up for but my mother was not.

Hypnosis.

Naturally my mother was completely against it. I asked is if Dr. O'Conner would leave and let my mother and I talk about it.

"No." was all she said.

"But mom, it won't be that hard and plus you guys can stop me at anytime."

"But what if you don't wake up?" she challenged.

"I've woken up before haven't I?" She was about to object but then she closed her mouth.

"Fine."

"Thank you but mom but only wake me up if I'm about to do something drastic deal?" I said. She nodded.

I called O'Conner back and told to get comfortable and to close my eyes and to imagine my dreams and I start telling him about the man I was dancing with. Then I saw us running through the woods together and then we were hiding behind a bush. I told the man to escape and to come back for me. He promised he would and kissed me and ran away. I woke up after that and saw that both the doctor and my mother were staring at me in shock. I looked around me and I was still in the same position that I slept in.

"Did I do something or what?" I asked

"No, but the way you described the man I pictured him inside my own head and well, he's another one of my patient's who is having the same dream problem like you except we haven't tried the hypnosis on him yet. He's my next appointment. Why don't you stay and meet him and maybe he could have a resemblance to the man in your dream?" he said. I was hoping inside that he was real, that kiss in my dream felt really good and I wanted to feel it again.

We only had to wait twenty more minutes until a guy came in and when we met gazes we both stared in amazement. Like we were being introduced for the first time, but we already knew each other.

"Julia? This is Ray. Ray, this is Julia. Julia is one of my patient's who's been having the same exact problem as you and today we did hypnosis on her and the man she described looked exactly like you so I thought you should meet." I stood up and shook his hand. Now I felt like I was dreaming, this couldn't be him; the man in my dream was fictitious.

"Ray, would mind if we did hypnosis on you so we can see if Julie is the woman in _your_ dreams?"

"What would that mean?" Ray asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't know yet but I don't want to get any deeper unless there is a connection between the two of you." Ray looked at me still but his face changed and now it was a little bitter and hard.

"No, I don't think there is a connection." He said. I could tell that he was lying but I didn't let it stop me from doing the hypnosis.

"Why don't you think there is a connection? I've been having d reams for the past month about me in like a Shakespearian time period and I'm always going to this ball and every time I've seen this man walking towards me but he's always been a blur or a shadow except for today. Today, I saw him and I described him to Dr. O'Conner and then he told me about you and I would like to give it a try."

"But what if there isn't a connection?" he asked.

"Then we can go about our normal lives and we will both keep seeing Dr. O'Conner and blah, blah, blah." I paused. Ray was really attractive and he looked exactly like the guy in my dreams but only a little bit more modern. He was silent for a while then spoke again. "Honestly, I don't see the trouble doing this." He sighed profoundly.

"Fine," He said, "but only to see if there is a connection." I smiled sheepishly and turned to O'Conner.

"Oh wonderful!" he yelped excitedly. He directed us to separate couches and told us to relax and sleep but also to mention everything we see that includes the man and woman we've been seeing in the dreams.

I passed out immediately and I heard dogs barking and howling and I couldn't the man anywhere. My feet began to move to jog until I heard the dogs getting closer to me. I looked behind me and kept but I hit someone and we both fell to the ground. I looked at the person's face and recognized it instantly… it was he. It was Ray, only in dream form.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. I didn't know what to say, but luckily, I didn't have to. He kept talking – well growling at me. "You're in danger and I don't know what I'd do if you died. So please leave!" I was still stunned nothing if me moved. He stood us both up on our feet and began to shake me. "Juliet! Please leave me and I promise I'll come back for you." He promised.

"Wait! I need to know your name! I've forgotten!" I screamed at him.

"Romeo!" He screamed back. Romeo, I had to run now and think later.

I haven't gone but a half of a mile when someone caught me by the waist and started to drag me in the same direction I was going in. The man's breath smelt like beer and it was making me nauseas. I blacked out and woke up in a queen-sized bed and I remembered about Romeo and Ray and how he said he would come back for me. I needed to find him and ask him questions to see if he knew about me, as Julia and I needed to see if Ray was actually Romeo. I stood up and walked around the room to make a plan when I spotted a scarlet red letter on the table. I quickly opened it and red it; in a fancy script, it read:

My dearest Juliet,

Tonight at midnight meet me at the castle wall.

Yours truly,

Romeo

This was my chance to get some answers and to tell him that this is nothing but a dream and I had to try to figure out what was going on. I went out the room to explore the castle and to try and find the gate so I'm not late.

On my way I passed guards at every window and at almost every door. I knew getting out was going to be a toughie but I needed to try as hard as I could. I went through what looked like the great hall, there was a throne and I saw a man and a women sitting in them, I'm guessing they were supposed to be my parents. The man on the throne spoke in a deep voice saying:

"Aw Juliet, how are you this afternoon my dear?" I was silent at first and decided to play my part.

"I am good father but why mustn't be around Romeo? What reasons have you to keep us a part?" My father looked angry now.

"You rightly know why! It's because of his family!"

"That's not fair! Why should I suffer because of your hatred for his family!" I screamed.

"This conversation is over! I will not be questioned by my decision!" he hollered. Without saying another word I stamped off back to my room and was angry.

Nightfall finally came and I and I ran to the gate and saw Romeo waiting for me in a jet-black cloak. I ran to him and embraced him like it was a habit he took me into his arms and we embraced.

"You received my letter." He said quietly.

"Of course I did." I paused briefly he began to lean in closer to kiss me but continued. "Wait, wait a minute." I said separating ourselves a little.

"Why must I wait? I only get to see you when I'm sleeping and even then I hardly get to see you."

"Wait, I only get to see you when I'm sleeping too, but right now I'm in Dr O'Conner's office doing a hypnosis and we believe that you are actually Ray and I am actually Julia." I clarified. He let me go to thing about it. After a while he finally spoke.

"You were right, this is just dream and you are actually Julia – unless I'm dreaming about you too."

"You have been, but now this is just making sense to the both of us that there is really a connection between us. I don't what but there's something even weirder than this."

"What could be weirder this?"

"We're playing the story of Romeo and Juliet!" I exclaimed but I tried to keep my voice hushed. All the blood drained from his face, he was completely pale.

"What's the matter?"

"Didn't you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Not really?"

"The ending, we're both going to die! Juliet pretends to kill herself and Romeo actually thinks she is dead so Romeo kills himself and then Juliet kills herself because she can not be separated by her true love and honestly, I don't want to loose the you!" The last part caught me off guard a little bit.

"But this is just a dream!"

"What if it isn't? What if this is fate trying to tells us that we belong together!"

"But we barely know each other!"

"I understand that, but feel like I've known all this time and I can't help but love you." I was about to respond but a man's voice yelled.

"Hey! Who's over there! Show yourselves!" it was guard panic swept over me. I didn't want to let go off him; I still wanted to talk to him.

"I need to go." He said hurriedly. He started to move but I grabbed his sleeve. The guard was getting closer.

"Let me come with you." He paused and then nodded. I smiled and grabbed his hand and we climb the wall that was entangled with Vines. He told me to go first and I obeyed.

Once we got over the edge we ran all through town and didn't stop till we were in an abandoned alleyway. We stood up against a wall and caught our breath. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing slowly. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Ray or Romeo.

"So we do have a connection, but how and why?" I asked my voice barely over a whisper.

"Maybe the gods are trying to tells us that we belong together like soul-mates or something like that?" he answered.

"Yeah, but why put it into a Romeo and Juliet story?" I ask.

"Well, this isn't exactly the story of Romeo and Juliet, they get married and Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and Romeo gets banished and blah, blah, blah." I tried to think of why Romeo and Juliet. Then it hit but I didn't get to say it, the guards were after us again so we ran for it until we hit a dead end. It was at a dock, he looked at me and I knew that we had to part, but I had to tell him my theory.

"We have to separate here, I'm sorry, but I swear on my life, I will return to you Julia." He began to walk away when I screamed my theory.

"Wait, I have to tell you. I think the reason that we have a Romeo and Juliet dream is because they had the most powerful love ever." He stopped in his tracks and turned. He ran up to me and kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you, Julia ad I swear I will come back." He said and he ran away. The guards caught me and took me back to the palace.

I sat in my room and didn't move for what seemed like a week but this was dream so it by fast. Thoughts about Romeo never coming back were entering my thoughts and I started to cry and I decided to run and search for him but the guards said I was not able to leave the castle unless I have body guard with me at all times. I would try to run away but the guards would always throw me back in my room. Then I thought about and I knew, I was in love with him. It was weird, I barely knew him and yet, I didn't want to go through life without him. What if I just woke up from the dream and then everything would be all right, I could be with Ray and we'd all be safe, but one problem I couldn't wake up, I tried everything I tried pinching myself the other guards pinching me throwing water on myself but still nothing. I was giving up all hope; I hadn't received one letter from Romeo. I walked out to my balcony and muttered to myself:

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for but you never come is this is in my head I don't know what to think." I was about to start to cry again but I saw someone in the distance. It was man, he came closer then I knew who it was, it was Romeo!

Without hesitation, I ran down the stairs and surprisingly everyone let me through. I ran out in the fields and didn't stop until I was in his arms. Without saying anything I kissed him passionately.

"I know how to wake up."

"What?" I asked.

"I know how to wake us up form the dream."

"How?" he paused.

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's love story baby just say yes." He paused again. "I told you I'd come back; but you have to answer the question to wake up."

"Yes." I whispered. We took each other's face into our hands and then I felt his soft lips gently pressed against my own. I then felt like I was being sucked through a vortex or something. My world went black.

Chapter 3

The End

My opened slowly and at first I didn't see a thing but bright lights. Then I saw the ceiling and I knew I was back from the dream. I looked to beside me to see Ray slowly waking up himself suddenly, I got butterflies in my stomach,_ am I still in love with him? _I asked myself and I answered that myself when he looked at me and smiled.

"Juliet?" he asked to make that what we dreamt really was a connection. I nodded and asked.

"Romeo?"

"I love you, Julia." He whispered. I then remembered my mother and Dr. O'Conner. They were still in there and my mother looked as if she had been crying and Dr. O'Conner looked as if he saw the most amazing invention just flash before his eyes.

"What happened? Why are you staring at us like that?" Ray ordered.

"That was remarkable! Do you still remember it? The dream, do you remember it?" we both nodded. To me, the dream was extremely vivid and I remembered it like it was now a memory, a piece in history that really happened. I got off the table and I went straight to my mother.

"Mom, what happened, what did I do?"

"Nothing, absolutely noting. You just laid there and spoke as if you were narrating the story. Did you really dream all that stuff?" she questioned. I nodded. I looked towards Ray and left her to be next to him.

"I love you, Ray and I never want to be without you." I said.

"I love you too." He sat up and lifted up my chin and kissed me and I never wanted to leave him. Dr. O' Conner interrupted us with a comment.

"So, you said that you believe that fate was trying to bring you two together because you two are 'soul-mates'?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

"And to show you that, they used the story of Romeo and Juliet? Why again?" he asked puzzled.

"Because Romeo and Juliet is one of the most powerful and romantic love stories to ever be written." I said. My mother spoke this time.

"Then why didn't your dream end the way the story did?" she challenged.

"Because that's not what the dream was trying to say, what it was trying to do was –"

"bring us together like we said before, we're soul-mates." Ray said finishing my sentence. We were in each other's arms when I thought of a problem.

"Then I guess fate can't keep you two a part anymore." said Dr. O'Conner.

"Wait a minute, that was a dream, but that wasn't me in the dream, that was Juliet, what if you're not the same and what if you don't like me as Julia." I said. I let go of him and stood away.

"That doesn't matter. We can make it no matter what. I promise." He said closing in on me again and I let him. "I love you and that's all I really know Julia."

"I love you too." I kissed him once more and everything was all right.

The End

By Allanah Staggs


End file.
